Haku's slave
by Rockhard angel
Summary: what was it that he needed. could she give it to him HXC ooc for som ppl to
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A present for my son

Yubaba looked out at the window of her giant red and gold palace/bath house. He was to return to her today with something with amazing power and strength and she, she was going to reward him with something of his very own. So he could be looked upon as a great master a cruel master a malicious master a tantalizing master just like his father her lover her deceased lover. He was beautiful in both forms, elegant, lethal, lean and muscular. It was bright and sunny out summer time; she remembered the horrid events of each spring when her son distance himself from every female and throughout spring stayed as far as he could from the bath house and spirit world. 4 times he had let himself slip and rutted with a female until they lay there in a pool of their own blood. It pleased and scared him at times. She remembered the year when he was but 17 and had found him in her room in a corner crying out to the Gods for help. It was then that she knew that her son was lonely and needed attention that only a sick twisted mother would give her son. No at the moment her son didn't need her, what he needed was a woman. A beautiful one at that and that is what she would bring him, someone strong to with stand his attentions. Someone who could recover quickly some one ... who could undo all that she had done to make him heatless and cold.

He had come back to her. He was tall and was the age of nineteen practicly a man however she could still hear him cry at night.

Sure enough a large white dragon with an aqua coloured mane blew into her room while she sat in front on the fire place. He sat there looking at her telling her hello and nuzzled her hand that she used to cup and stroke his strong jaw. "You are back. Are you not hungry?" it was then she noticed the smell coming from his jaws. "So you had your fresh kill this evening good good, we don't want you eating the spirits again like you did on your 10th year" she said while laughing softly.

"Go take a bath my baby and rest. You may be excused"

The dragon nodded and nuzzled her hand again telling her good night and left out of the window he once came from.

A/N I know its not long but its only the start kk review if u like it so far


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl and a Dragon:

A/N before I continue with this story I just have to say this. I am deeply sorry for the incorrect use of spellings, grammar and supposedly my "ridiculous plot" but this is a bit too much. I understand perfectly well that im not the best that I can be. However I am trying my hardest at the moment. I am so angry that some one would have the nerve to do this to any one a person, **Zechti **if I see that you have a profile and you have stories I will read them and may even learn a thing or too but if you ever send some thing like this to me again.

**" ****Ridiculous**** plot, awful prose, terrible grammar, atrocious spelling. Do I need to say more? Please stop writing. You are complete shit at it."**

You will find you will lose the respect some have for you including me. So as strange as it is this chapter is dedicated to Zechti and all the writers that have ever felt this sadness of harsh and misused words.

* * *

The Girl and the Dragon: 

The morning sun let its rays, of golden sunlight spill into the room of a young boy. While his back length swamp green hair, was splayed out on the pillows of his king sized futon. The jade eyes of the boy slowly opened. Some what meeting the sunlight head on, rolling onto his side admitting defeat he shrunk into a ball. It had been nice to get away from the bath house and his mother for a while. While out getting what his mother wanted he, took a little detour to his aunts house. The small cottage gave a sense of peace to Haku and he enjoyed it, while he could.

As he sat up he rubbed his eyes boyishly while kicking the sheets of his tangled and hot body. The room was nothing less than a prince would have. The room's floor was a dark shade of polished wood brown and earthy. He had two wide windows which connected on to a balcony. His king sized futon was blue and white in sheets of silk, Four long ,thick pillars of whitish blue and green all surrounding the corners of his bed.

He ran the tip of his tongue on his right fang, and winced a little then smirked. "Sharp as ever" he muttered. Getting up he went over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of long white trousers and a white long sleeved under shirt, the sleeves reached his fore arm and the shirt was tight after he pulled on an outer shirt with longer and wider sleeves. The outer shirt was a hard shade of forest green. Pulling his hair in to a low pony he made his way out of his room.

His feet padded lightly towards the boiler room where his grandfather was. How he had a spider for a grandfather and a dragon for a father with a hawk for a mother? He liked the way he turned out, like his father a dragon. "Morning grandfather"

"Ahh, Haku. Good morning" Haku sat on the floor while putting on his shoes after doing so he turned to his grandfather. "Grandfather, if mother asks for me tell her im in the town" Kamaji the old and wise spider spirit nodded his head and tended back to his work of early, mixing herbs for the many baths.

Opening the door the sunlight bathed his form and seemed to make his eyes appear lighter. It was coming up to spring, the sunlight already peaking through the clouds. Walking up the many steps that would lead him to the front of the bath house, he changed in to his dragon form and flew high in the air.The sun bathed his form of white scales and aqua coloured mane. The heat kept him warm, the wind kept him cool. Haku floated down to the ground that was clear of any kind of spirit or animal.

His mother was walking out of the bath house while in her carriage, which was drawn by four of the finest fire horses that could be found. Their skin was a light shade of lemon and their mane was a bright colour of hot red. The carriage its self, was red and gold and was big enough to hold four or five people, she was on her way to the slave market…she was determined to get that something that could help her son from the ever growing darkness and cruelty that she had foolishly embedded in her son.

She was dressed in a fine purple and gold kimono with an orbi that was gold with the, purple embroideries of, flowers and streams. Her hair which was a golden brown ,her hawk eyes and slim and streamline figure were the only things giving her away as a hawk spirit. She was now in the part of town that sold the upper class slaves. Some having talents others for their beauty and that alone.

However that was not what Yubaba wanted for her son. She didn't want an air head who would be completely useless. She had enough of them in the bath house as it were. Stepping out of the carriage she made her way over to the stalls where a young woman caught her attention right away. She had the most amazing eyes. They were the deepest shade of amethyst with midnight blue specks in them.

"What is she?" Yubaba asked in bewilderment. She had never come across such a being before and decided that nothing would stand in her way of getting her for her son. "Ahh, little Chihiro, well I don't know what she is to be honest with you. She was given to us at the age of 15 and she hasn't shown her heritage. She is a good worker however, has manners that not even we could teach her. That and she is very obedient we think, that kami may have given her this gift" the trader said giving Yubaba a charming smile… to bad for him she wasn't interested in such a spirit.

He was a shadow spirit whose smile didn't sit well with her. All his words were just that …words. Looking back at the 'chihiro' she nodded her head and asked for the price that the 'chihiro' would cost after paying for the girl that much Yubaba knew she was. They left in the carriage, Yubaba looked across from her to the girl. She sat there with her hands folded neatly in her lap and her eyes were downcast looking at her dirty naked feet. Yubaba then noticed that the rest of her body was positively filthy also. Yubaba wrinkled her nose and decided that a hot bath and a hot meal was in order for the girl before she met her son.

It was nothing but the best for her son, but he never got what he didn't deserve or earn. It was in his right to have the things she got for him. However she wanted to get this for him to thank, and to please him and teach him about companionship.

pulling the girl by her wrists to the bathouse, Yubaba noticed how the girl followed woth out question she would indeed make a good slave.


End file.
